


Contract Bound

by bowsie22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew there would be obligations when he signed a contract with Modest. He just didn't think they'd include a girlfriend, constant lies and a broken heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Bound

**Prologue**

Louis frowned as he read the email Modest had sent him. They had set up yet another date for him and Eleanor. It's not that Louis had anything against Eleanor. She was nice and funny and they had a laugh together, but Louis was gay. Gay and in love. Gay and in love with Harry Styles. Who thankfully, was gay and in love with Louis Tomlinson. But, Louis knew that these dates were hurting Harry. And Louis hated that. He felt so guilty. Sure, he knew that this wasn't his fault. He couldn't control management. And Harry wasn't ready to come out yet. So Louis agreed to the beard for Harry. To keep his lover safe and happy for as long as possible. But, it hurt Louis. That Harry wasn't ready to come out. That they couldn't live as a couple and raise a family. He replied to the email, letting Modest know that he would go on the date. He had to meet Eleanor in the hotel reception in an hour, so he decided to get ready. Louis grinned as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi Haz."

"Going somewhere?"

"I have a date with Eleanor."

The arms tightened as Harry tensed. The younger man sighed and turned Louis around, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Lou, I'm sorry. I know you don't like faking with Eleanor. And I know that this is my fault."

"Oh Harry, no! You know I'd do anything to keep you happy. And this is for our career as much as us. We all have to make sacrifices Harry. This is ours."

As the couple picked out an outfit for Louis' date, neither were aware that Modest was making plans for them, plans that would change their lives in a way the young couple could never have imagined.

**A/N** Done. R &R please. This is a story I started a year or two ago on LJ and stopped because I lost interest in the fandom. And know I'm back in the fandom. I started to read over my story again and realized it was pretty crap. Hopefully, this one is a bit better. Updates will take a while because I have a load of fics to do, bit I hope you enjoy this little bit.


End file.
